


The Rooms Where It Happens

by orphan_account



Series: Agent AU [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sequel to 'You're Beside Me'. Just some domestic fluff.Title is from Hamilton the Musical, by Lin-Manuel Miranda.
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel/Christopher Trevisan/Deniss Vasiljevs
Series: Agent AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895341
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Rooms Where It Happens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_the_gardener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/gifts).



**Bedroom**

That particular night didn’t become a one-off thing. Deniss still lived with the couple, sharing the kitchen, the dining table, the apartment, and sometimes the bed. He felt less guilty about what he wanted, and he knew that the couple was wholeheartedly accepting him into their relationship.

It happened at one night when they were in the bedroom together. Stéphane was leaning onto Chris’s chest, half-lying on the bed, legs pushed up with a pillow under his lower back. Chris bowed his head to say something, which was responded with a laugh from Stéphane. Deniss didn’t quite catch it, but it would either be a quick check-in to make sure nothing was putting too much strain on him, or a soft dirty talk.

Deniss suddenly leaned closer and pressed his own lips to Chris’s.

“Ha!” Stéphane giggled, “Chris, what did I say?”

Deniss sprang back and touched his own lips. The sensation was still lingering, a brief touch and another man’s soft, dry, warm lips. He did like Chris, and their relationship definitely changed and had become more intimate over these weeks, but he wasn’t sure if it was a romantic love.

“We can discuss it later, love,” Chris pinched Stéphane’s cheeks, “unless both of you think it’s better to take a pause now.”

Deniss blinked. Oh right, his cock was still in Stéphane’s body, the warm tightness encircling his erection.

“So Stéph, what was that you were talking about?” Deniss asked as they languidly curled under the blanket, exchanging brief kisses.

Stéphane turned to him. “We made a bet a couple of weeks ago, about whether you’ll develop some feelings for Chris. Chris said he didn’t think so.”

Deniss scratched his head. “To be very honest, I don’t really know if I am. No offence, but in the beginning, I mean, we’re close and all that, but about things in bed…I was mainly feeling like, um, ‘sharing’ you with Chris. I know it sounds terribly wrong, but…”

Chris smiled. “No worries, I know what you mean.”

“It definitely changed. I wouldn’t have kissed Chris just now, if it’s still what it was. But I don’t know, if it’s like the same thing with you.” Deniss pouted subconsciously. It was as confusing as when he felt something towards Stéphane.

“Hardly any relationship is identical, you don’t just leap from friendzone to ‘I want to have sex with you’.” Stéphane stretched his arms with a mischievous grin, “Sorry that I might have startled you just now. Do you still want to kiss Chris?”

Deniss looked at Chris’s green eyes, his beard, his smile and his soft lip which he only touched briefly. “…I guess, yes?”

Stéphane moved away. “I shall make some space for you then.”

**Dining Room**

Another October, another round of routine personal particulars update. Deniss scrolled down on the page, clicked “Confirm” until he came to “Residential address”. He was effectively living with Stéphane and Chris for the past three months, and he thought maybe he should update it. But he still didn’t know if it would be a long-term change.

He mentioned it to the couple at dinner table. “I was thinking, um, maybe I should update it to here? Like, for mails and everything.”

“And security reasons.” Chris poured the dressing onto his salad, “It used to be a pain in the neck for my department when people don’t update it for three years after they’ve moved.”

Deniss held his fork. “I just wasn’t sure if I’m considered ‘have moved’.” To be fair, he no longer felt like a guest in this city-centre apartment, but at the same time, they’ve never settled it as a formal arrangement.

“We have a bedroom for you anyway.” Stéphane grinned, “And the only concern is that, if we bicker, one of us might have to sleep on the couch rather than in the other bedroom. Just saying, it might reduce the frequency.”

Deniss took another bite of the salad, which was made from everything in the fridge except the shelves*. “How about sharing a bed with me?”

**Kitchen**

Chris opened the door and heard the noises of cooking from the kitchen. It smelled great, and he was curious what the other two were making.

Deniss ran towards him and kept him out of sight of the kitchen. “I’m not sure you’ll like it.”

“Well?” Chris raised a brow, “What are you two doing out there?”

Deniss cleared his throat. “Nothing to be concerned with.”

Chris smirked and joked, “I just need to know if my partner is cheating on me?”

“Your partners, cheri.” Stéphane said loudly from the kitchen so that his voice wouldn’t be buried in the sound of something sizzling in the pan, “Pronounce the s for a plural noun in English*.”

Chris laughed. “Right, my partners, mes amours. Shall I expect a surprise?”

“In fact, we were committing a sin worse than adultery.” Stéphane turned the cooker off to start plating, “We’re modifying the recipes-which, I think, you might take it as a blasphemy to the recipe gods.”

**Office**

Chris called and told them he had to work late today and might crash on his couch in the office. “I know I’ll be sleep deprived tomorrow,” He said, “staying in the office probably gives me one more hour of precious sleep.”

Another call came in when Deniss was securing Stéphane’s wrists above his head. Stéphane squirmed to get free, “I need to get this.” He said, reaching for his phone on the nightstand which was beeping like a fire alarm, “It’s an emergency call.”

Deniss wasn’t exactly happy, but he knew it’s important. Their phones were set up by the communication and tech department and there was an emergency system, usually used when someone’s life was at stake. Basically, a true emergency.

“Hi, Stéphane Lambiel speaking.” Stéphane took the call, half-sat on the bed.

“Christopher Trevisan speaking. Stéph, where are you?” Stéphane heard a hint of worry in Chris’s voice.

“I’m home.” Stéphane answered, “What happened?”

He might have heard Chris breathing out a sigh of relief. “Is Deniss with you?”

Stéphane looked aside, where Deniss was also showing a worried face. He didn’t know what went wrong, but an emergency call wasn’t generally good news. “He is.”

“Alright.” Chris was typing away on his computer, “Um, have fun? I don’t think I’m coming home tonight.”

Stéphane frowned. Chris wasn’t that type of person to use emergency alarm system just to check in with him. “Wait, Chris, tell me what happened?”

Chris cleared his throat. “…Tell Deniss don’t press down on your wrist. Hand, whatever form of restraints.” Stéphane could sense that he was trying very hard to suppress a laugh, “You’re lucky that I was having an eye on the system, not others.”

Stéphane bursted into laughter and lifted his right arm, looking at the faint scar. “Oh right, sorry about that. How are you going to file a report?”

Chris sighed. “False alarm, which is the truth to an extent. Good night, love.”

Stéphane put his phone back. “No worries, dear,” He kissed Deniss who still seemed to be worried, “A false alarm.”

Deniss didn’t seem to be completely reassured, but he knew it's better not to ask if Stéphane thinks he didn’t need to know. They’re quite open on a lot of personal things, but not on work. There’re a lot of things that could be troublesome, and knowing less sometimes means being safer.

“Okay,” Stéphane said, “Chris just asked me to tell you not to apply any pressure on my right wrist.”

“Your…?” Deniss looked down and realized what it was about.

_“You can push him a little bit, just go gentle and ask. The worst situation is that he’d say no.” Chris said while Deniss was asking about some do’s and don’ts regarding intimate situations. Sure, Deniss could try, but why not learn from other’s experience? “The only thing is don’t press too hard on his wrists.”_

_Deniss frowned. “Is there an injury or something? I’ve never noticed…”_

_“Um, no.” Chris answered, “A SOS signal can be activated, and you don’t want someone on night duty to give him an emergency call when you’re…you know.”_

Deniss buried his face in both palms and laughed. “I didn’t expect to tell him what we’re doing right now in this way.”

Stéphane pulled him close, “Cook him something to make up for the moment of his panic.”

**Author's Note:**

> *"An amazing salad made from everything in the fridge except the shelves" is a quote from Deniss's fanmeeting regarding Stéph's cooking.
> 
> *Both Stéph and Chris are native French speakers, and the end 's' in plural French nouns are not pronounced.
> 
> *Regarding Stéph's chip, there's another story about it being accidentally activated:[Chapter 3 on Recondita Armonia, ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328727/chapters/48200092)which is basically a prequel to You're Beside Me


End file.
